Network operators typically test network nodes for reliability and other characteristics before deploying the network nodes in live (e.g., non-test) networks. While testing a network node before deployment may be beneficial, scenarios exist where testing a network node in a live network is useful and/or necessary, e.g., for detecting and/or resolving previously undetected issues.
Traffic related measurements, such as one-way latency and jitter, are typically dependent on clock synchronization between two endpoints, e.g., a sender node and a receiver node. However, each endpoint may include clocks of varying precision. For example, a sender node may use a low precision clock (e.g., a clock that is precise to one millisecond) and a receiver clock may use a higher precision clock (e.g., a clock that is precise to one microsecond) than a receiver node. In this example, even if both clocks are accurate (e.g., in relation to an official time source and their individual precision), timestamps associated with one or more of the clocks may not provide enough precision and/or accuracy for performing one or more traffic related measurements, such as a one-way latency measurement.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for modeling a clock.